Love Rewritten
by Serena Fallen
Summary: Follow the new found love that Jared and Ana have found. Lots of romance, and some drama. Not good at writing summaries please read and rate. It's a really good story.


A lot of drinks had been swapped tonight and everyone was in a drunken stupor. Of course when guys get drunk they get stupid. For example, it's a warm Saturday night and we're all parked in a circle around a bonfire in my friend's field. There's a cooler beside my truck full of beer and another one right beside Adam's truck with a different brand.

Everything was great when suddenly Adam stumbles out of the dark area where the fire's light doesn't quite reach, while trying to get his balance he was also trying to pull up his pants. Jared walked from the same direction toward Adam looking beyond pissed, "The hell do you think you're doing with my girl?"

Adam, clearly beyond drunk started to stutter, "W-well she-she said that she, that she wanted to have some fun."

A group of guys started to surround the two guys preparing for the fight that surely will ensue. Jared pulled at his hair, "Adam she's fucking drunk. Even if she's saying yes how you do know you can take her seriously."

Adam looked around and smiled, "Cause she wants me."

Jared lunged at him but all the other guys stepped in and stopped him.

Jared's girlfriend Chelsea walked up to me smiling like she had just won a gold medal and said to me, "Jared's so hot when he's mad but Adam is just so much better….you know."

Shocked I walked away from her just as Adam came over and took her to his truck.

Friends always have your back right? Wrong! When Jared left the party no one, not even his best friend went after him. So I left the campfire chasing after him, "Jared! Jared, damn it where did you go?"

My eyes hadn't adjusted yet so I ended up stumbling over what looked like some fallen branches. I was starting to get frustrated and decided to head back to my truck to grab my flash light. Turning around I heard a branch snap, "Ana?"

Sighing heavily I shouted out, "Damn Jared way to give a girl a heart attack. Where are you? I can't see anything."

I felt a hand softly on my arm. "You don't have to, I found you."

My heart stammered and my breathing hitched. Why did I react like that? Was it because he surprised me? Yeah that's it. Turning slowly as to not trip on anything again I looked at him. His features were pretty well defined in the little moonlight we have. But most of it came from memory. I've known Jared for the last 4 years. I had moved here when I was in middle school.

His green eyes scanned my face while his longish, mildly curly brown hair slightly clung to his forehead with the sweat he's accumulated throwing stuff around out here. "I came out here to make sure you were ok, and to make sure you wouldn't do anything too reckless."

He just chuckled and let go of my arm, "I'm not going to do anything too crazy but thank you."

He stepped around me but instinct kicked in, I couldn't let him be alone right now. I reached out and grabbed his hand, "Come on let me sit with you for just a bit."

He sighed but stood still for a minute as if contemplating my offer. He turned slightly toward me, "Fine but watch your step. You're right in the middle of some needle branches."

I did a little girl squeal as I looked down at my feet trying to see the branches. He laughed this time and offered me some help, "Here, give me your other hand and when I say to jump you need to jump ok?"

Nodding I suddenly felt stupid figuring he couldn't see me nod in the dark so I whispered, "Ok."

He moved and I heard a lot of noise then heard him say, "Jump."

Putting all my effort in to it I jumped but stumbled on my landing a little but Jared caught me before my butt hit the ground. "Thanks."

He pulled on my hand and led me to our left. We walked for about 10 minutes before we got to this old creek with a bridge going over it. It wasn't a road or anything but it was a great place to sit. He pulled me closer to it and sat down in the middle letting his feet hang over the edge. Following suit I sat beside him. We were quiet for a while before he sighed and asked, "Can I be honest with you?"

I didn't really have to think about it before I said, "Yeah."

He was quiet for a second then said, "I was going to ask Chelsea to marry me." Not really sure how to respond I stayed quiet but I didn't need to respond because he kept talking, "I mean she seemed right for me. We had a great time, going out to the lake and she would come see me ride the bulls and everything I've wanted a girl to do. But of course there's always something out there to ruin the good I see in people. Why couldn't she have just stayed home? Maybe watched that movie with her mom?"

He got quiet again so I said the only thing that came to mind, "Maybe things weren't supposed to work out. Sometimes there's a reason behind everything."

I suddenly felt very foolish but heard him sigh and say, "You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe it wasn't meant to work out. I mean there's tons of a gorgeous, smart girls out there. Now it's a game of chance."

I couldn't help but chuckle this time, "Guys think they have it hard."

He turned toward me, "Oh really? Why's it so difficult for you girls then?"

Turning toward him I felt this tingly feeling come over me, "Well let's see. Guys only have one thing on mind; sex. But if a girl gives him that she's automatically seen as a slut but if we don't cave in then we either loose the guy or are called prude. Tell me how that sounds fair. Or the fact that girls are seen naturally weaker and dumber compared to men. Come on how is that even fair. A woman can hold a baby inside her body for 9 months and then give birth to it which is the same as having multiple bones in your body broke. And-"

I was starting to run out of complaints when his finger on my lips stopped me. He was laughing pretty hard now, "Ok I understand. You don't need to lecture me professor."

Glaring at him I humphed and started to stand up, "I guess you feel better now so I'll leave you alone."

He instantly grabbed my hand stopping me from fully getting up. "No please don't leave. I like talking to you."

Sighing I sat back down. We talked for a few more hours before we headed back to our trucks. I stumbled a few times but Jared helped me through them. We got to the bonfire to see that the party had died down a lot. Jared's friends swarmed him wondering where he had been, and what he had done. Feeling a little out of place I waved bye and headed to my truck.

"Ana!" I turned to see Jared shake off his friends and run up to me. Now that I could see from the light cast off the bonfire I noticed that he had a slight amount of blood trickling down the right side of his face. Before I could comment he quickly said, "Here's my number. Give me a call tomorrow if you still want to talk."

"But Jared-"

He leaned in and quickly kissed my cheek before running back to his friends leaving me dumbfounded. The hell just happened?! Shaking my head and getting myself back together I opened the door and hopped in my truck driving to my house. It was a somewhat far drive from Jason's field to my house but it gave me time to think. Jared kissed my cheek. I mean I liked it but I just don't understand why.

Pulling in to the drive I saw my dog, Shusha, run out to the road to greet me. Stepping out of my truck I rubbed her a little before going into the house her following suit. I took my boots off at the door leaving them on the mat so I don't dirty mom's carpet and went upstairs. Stepping into my bedroom I quickly changed while Shusha relaxed in her doggie bed beside my bed. I dressed in a pair of flannel pants with my tank top. Pulling my hair back into a ponytail I quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth before hopping into my bed.

My room is themed all around horses. I have country horse wallpaper that has saddles, horseshoes and different horses all over it. My bed spread is a brown matching my crème carpet. All my furniture is dark oak, with my dresser, computer desk, 2 night stands, and my bed frame. My lamps on my nightstands were also brown with horse lamp shades. To say I like horses is a huge understatement. There's actually a beautiful mare in the barn waiting to be rode tomorrow.

"ANA!" I was woke by my 6 year old sister running and jumping on my bed. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm that it's Saturday. She just started Kindergarten and hates it. Ha she only has 12 years left to go not including college.

Mom followed her in to my room smiling like she'd won the lottery, "Time to get up. You're brothers already up and ready for breakfast."

Sighing I stretched and crawled out of bed. Going in to the bathroom I brushed my teeth and washed my face styling my hair in a loose ponytail with my bangs done. I left my bathroom and changed in my room. Today's my day of hard work and riding which meant I wore my old worn out Wranglers and a loose t-shirt. I hopped down the stairs and slid into the kitchen.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Dad chuckled as I slid into the kitchen.

"Morning dad, mom, Mark, Sammy, and last but not least cute little Kameron. How was everything last night? No problem's with that mare again?"

Dad looked impressed though I never understood why. I would take over this ranch one day so I needed to know these things. "Sally is alright and everything went fine here. How about the bonfire? Anything interesting happen?"

Mark choked on his orange juice, between hacks he managed to get out, "Dad."

Laughing at him I sat at the table grabbing 2 over easy eggs, some bacon and some sausage. "Well nothing too interesting happened unless you include Andrew and Chelsea sneaking off in to the bushes and Jared catching them. Andrew didn't even have time to pull his pants up before he was tossed into the light surrounding the bon fire. Poor Jared though. We went by this creek and sat on an old bridge talking afterwards."

Mark busted out laughing, "That Jared's not someone you want to mess with. I mean yeah he's the coolest guy ever unless you cross him. Andrew's so screwed."

Mark goes to high school with me. He just entered his senior year and I just started my junior. Sammy's only 6 and Kameron is only 8 months. Interesting family breakfast I know but this is how we function. After breakfast I went out to the barn to start cleaning stalls. There were only about 8 stalls but man they sure do stink. I loaded up the wheel barrow with everything out of the stall and take it to mom's compost and dump it. After that I have to lay new straw in the stalls for the horse. Then the process restarts and is continued 7 more times. By the time I'm done with that it's time to feed the chickens which are usually pretty easy.

Lastly are dad's pigs. They are so messy but dad refuses to get rid of them. I tossed in the slop which is the remainder of breakfast, lunch and dinner from yesterday with today's breakfast. I wrinkled my nose at them and headed back to the barn. Now it's fun time. I started to grab my tack and saddle her when Mark came to the stall doorway, "Hey Ana you got a minute?"

Without looking at him I said, "Yeah sure."

He shuffled his feet, a clear sign that I wouldn't like this. I stopped saddling Peppermint and looked at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest, eyes down staring at his shuffling boots, "I want you to be careful with that Jared kid. Ok?"

Grumbling I started, "Mark don't give me the big brother lecture please."

Now he looks at me, "Ana I'm serious. Just be careful. I don't want to have to kick his ass."

He stepped back and turned toward the barn door leaving me standing in the stall my good mood gone. Horses sense your mood so Peppermint knew there was a change as she nudged my arm. Sighing I turned and finished saddling her. Leading her out the barn door I met dad at the gate. He nodded and I hopped onto Peppermint and clucked her along. We started off at a trot for a while until I nudged her sides letting her know to gallop. I leaned forward in my salad holding on to her mane for support as she let it all out. She ran so fast for so long that by the time I stopped her she was breathing hard.

Turning her around I saw another horse canter toward us but I didn't think it would be right to push Peppermint anymore so I let her walk toward the horse and the horse galloped toward us. To my surprise it was mom. "Hey I just wanted to let you know there's a boy here. Says he's here to get your call."

My eyes widened as I realized who it was. How did he know where I live? I kept Peppermint at a trot the rest of the way home but was pretty surprised to meet Jared at the gate. He eyed me up and down and then he eyed my mare. Her breathing had calmed but she was still sweaty so I led her behind the barn with Jared following. Jumping off I took off her bridal and hung it on a hook beside me and replaced it with a halter and lead line.

"What are you doing here Jared?" I felt nervous but kept myself busy with my mare.

He chuckled, "Well let's just say that I finished all my daily duties and decided it might be fun to come see what you were up to."

Taking off Peppermint's saddle and saddle pad I laid it on top of the fence. Grabbing the hose I turned the knob and then let the water flow over her. "Well fun waits until my mare is taken care of."

He leaned against the wall and watched as I sprayed her down. My nerves were going hay wire with him watching me. I mean doesn't he have anything better to do. After Peppermint was all sprayed off I grabbed the bridal and went for the saddle and saddle pad but Jared beat me to it so I let him follow me in to the barn and then the tack room. I hung up the bridal and sat the saddle and saddle pad on their racks to air dry.

I went to leave the barn with the brushes when Jared grabbed my arm, "Hey what's wrong? Did I do something?"

Shocked my mouth popped open but before I could respond he quickly said, "I can leave if you want."

"Jared it's not that. It's just, well I'm not sure how to say this but I feel gross and you're here at my house. I mean come on Jared. A little heads up."

He shook his head and said, "Ana if that's all that's wrong then let me just tell you that you look fine. Just like a hot country girl should look."

I wrinkled my nose at him and lightly hit his chest, "If that's what you're into."

Now he was chuckling and running after me as I sprinted back behind the barn to where Peppermint stood. She turned her head when she heard us and neighed at us. "See even your mare likes me. Good sign."

I handed him a brush and said, "Ok then get to work."

He went to her right side and me on her left. We brushed quietly for a while. Mom came out to help but I knew better. Jared was friendly to her which earned him some major points. After about half an hour of some good brushing I led Peppermint back in to her stall. When I had her settled and fed with some carrots Jared asked me, "Will you go out with me tonight?"

First I felt shocked but that completely wore off. "Right now?"

He looked me up and down. "For where we're going you'll need to clean up a bit."

I leaned toward him, "Oh yeah. Where are we going?"

His smile got wider as he said, "Oh Ana, babe, that doesn't work on me."

My smile got wider as I responded, "Ok give me about an hour. That sound good?"

He looked at his watch and said, "Sure does ma'am. I'll see you in an hour."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek before jogging off toward where his truck is parked. I ran to the house where mom stood waiting for all the juicy details. "So what's going on? What happened?"

I ran up the stairs barely kicking off my boots, "No time for details, must shower, only have hour."

Mom's chuckle followed me up the stairs. I got to my bathroom and stripped out of all my clothes quickly turning on the shower water. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and hopped in the shower quickly washing my mid back long brown hair; I washed out the shampoo and replaced it with my conditioner quickly washing over my body. I rinsed everything off and hopped out drying myself and wrapping a towel around my damp hair.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth in the sink before applying my makeup. I started off with a light coat of foundation, dark gray eye shadow and black eyeliner surrounded my blue eyes. Blow drying my hair I parted it from my right to my left and straightened it. I headed in to my bedroom and grabbed my skinniest jeans, my cutest bra, and a cute blouse, then grabbed my nicest, cleanest pair of boots. Looking in the mirror I did a quick inspection before grabbing my jacket.

I shoved my driver's license, debit card and phone in my pockets and flung my jacket on. I hopped down the stairs like I did this morning and just in time. Mom had just let Jared in so he was in full sight of the stairs as I came down. He smiled up at me and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I checked him out just like he was checking me out. He really cleaned up from his look this morning consisting of ripped jeans and an old t-shirt. Now he's wearing a pair of Wrangler's that fit him just right, a button up with a white shirt under it. His face is clean shaved and his hair was still wet. He smelled of fresh soap and after shave. Mom looked between us approvingly but I just smiled and replied, "Yes I'm ready."

Dad cleared his throat before I made it to the bottom step, I flung my arms out and glared at him, "Now son don't have her out too late. You proved ok last night but try to have her back before 1 since we have church tomorrow."

Jared nodded looking serious, "I understand sir. I will meet curfew."

Looking at the clock I realized it was only 6:25 so we had plenty of time. Why'd dad do that? Ignoring all of them I followed Jared out the door and to his truck. When we were finally seated in the safety of his truck I let out a deep breath. Jared gave me a questioning look but didn't say anything. He turned on the radio to a country station and Luke Bryan started blaring through the speakers. At first I quietly sang along. But then after the nerves passed I got a little louder. Jared was eating up my singing.

Smiling I turned down the radio and asked, "Ok so where are we going?"

He looked at me for a second before returning his eyes to the road. That second was all I needed to see the mischievous look in his eyes. "Oh you'll see soon enough."

Not sure what exactly to expect I decided to just sit back and wait. We were driving down Route 18 and leaving the town. I checked my phone to see I had a few missed texts from my best friend, Faith. The first one asked about the bonfire and then from there on in she asked me about Jared. Sighing I sent her a quick text, '_Hey relax. I'm with Jared right now on a date. I'll give you all the details tomorrow after church.'_

Hitting send I sighed, she sure could be a handful. She is the schools gossip queen. No wonder she found out about the bonfire and everything with Jared so quickly. I was staring out the window when I felt Jared's hand slide over mine. Blushing I looked from our met hands to him. He seemed impassive as he focused on the road. "Ok talk about something please."

He smiled, "Well why do you like horses?"

"I don't like horses, I love horses. I hope to own a ranch of my own if Mark doesn't take over dads then I will. It needs to stay in the family. Sammy's too young for it and so is Kameron."

Silence followed then, "Does it have to be your dad's ranch?"

"Well no. That's only if Mark doesn't take over. If he does decide to take over then I'll open up my own somewhere. Why?"

He shrugged, "Seemed a good question."

Turning to him, "Your turn. What all do you do on your farm?"

"How do you know I own a farm?"

Rolling my eyes, "You were so dirty this morning that it was obvious. You smelled of pesticide mixed with manure."

This had him laughing, "Just what every guy wants to hear. My family runs an orchard and a small farm with cows and enough crops to feed the family."

Feeling accomplished I smiled, "So why didn't I get to meet your parents?"

Now he smiled triumphantly, "I never said you wouldn't."

He looked at me sideways and winked. Oh no I am so in trouble. I am not ready to meet his parents. Where is he taking me?

Finally after half an hour of driving we arrived at a barn. It was all lit up and the doors were pulled wide open. Jared got out and I followed suit. He took my hand, yet again making me blush, and led me inside. I was amazed to see so many people dancing. The place looked amazing. There is a dance floor in the middle with steps leading down from all sides. A little elevated from the floor surrounding the dance floor are tables. There's a ladder to climb that leads to the hay loft that actually has some cool seating arrangements along with a stereo system big enough to load this place with music.

A cute couple was walking up to us and Jared led me to them. The lady held out her hand, "Hi my name's Tonja McGray but you can call me Tonja. I'm Jared's mom."

I shook it replying, "Nice to meet you Tonja my name's Ana Foster. But call me Ana please."

She gave me an approving look and nodded to Jared. The man held out his hand, "My name's David McGray but feel free to call me David, Jared's dad."

I shook his hand as well and repeated what I told Tonja. Jared seemed excited, "Come on guys lets go dance. I have her 'til 1."

They smiled and Jared dragged me to the dance floor but I didn't budge. He looked at me confused, "What's wrong?"

Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, "Jared, I can't dance."

He kissed my cheek quickly and said, "Babe, we'll teach you. Come on."

They spent over an hour trying to teach me how to line dance. By the time I got it, it was over and everyone was slow dancing. Jared grabbed my hands and set them on his shoulders and put his hands on my hips. He swayed us back and forth looking ecstatic. "You're beautiful Ana. Why didn't I notice it before last night?"

Feeling a pang of jealousy I tried to hide it by smiling and responding, "Well you see I'm great at Hide and Go Seek. I hid and you had to seek."

He seemed thoughtful before humming and asking, "Well now since I found you what do I get?"

"Me."

He leaned closer to me pulling me against his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck inhaling his scent. He smelled so good that I didn't want to let go but the song ended and everyone started clapping. Jared pulled back and led me off the stage to a table. "Stay here I'll go get you some water."

Nodding I watched him as he weaved his way through the crowd. As I glanced around I couldn't help but notice that Chelsea was here. She saw me and walked over to me. "Hey have you seen Jared? Jake told me he'd be here tonight."

Awkward, "Yeah he just went to grab me a water real quick."

It took her a second and I saw it work its way through her eyes, "You're his new girl. You tramp. We've only been broken up since last night and you already made a move. You're such a slut."

She was yelling now, causing a full out scene. Jared came up on my left and his parents on my right. "What's going on?"

Chelsea pointed a perfectly manicured nail at me before yelling, "This tramp stole Jared away from me. It hasn't even been one night."

Tonja glared at Chelsea and coldly said, "Our son is not a toy to be stolen. He is a man and you betrayed his trust last night by trying to slut yourself out so I think you're in the wrong here not Ana. Now leave before I make you."

Jared's arm wrapped arm me protectively. Chelsea's face fell and then anger took over before she stomped out yelling, "I will have him back BITCH!"

My knees were shaking and my stomach suddenly hurt. Jared had me sit down and his parents left to give us some privacy. Jared looked at me worried, "Are you ok? We could leave."

I looked around me to see that the scene with Chelsea really didn't matter here. Smiling I decided to let it go and grabbed Jared's hand. "Let's dance. I'm not ready for this night to end yet."

We danced for a few more hours. He taught me how to two step and some other dance I didn't quite get but it was super fun. We slow danced a lot. He seemed more comfortable holding me close. We left about midnight. He wanted to get me home a little early that way my dad would be ok with him taking me out again. When he pulled into our drive we waited in the truck talking a bit longer before he decided that it was late enough. He led me to the front door where he waited. When he didn't say anything I turned to unlock the door, "Wait Ana."

Turning to face him he slowly put his right hand on my left cheek and leaned into kiss me. His lips had barely brushed mine when my phone started to ring. We both sighed but he leaned back. "Don't forget to call me."

He waited until I was inside and the door was closed before he started to head for his truck. I stood with my back to the door for a minute. Mom came out of the living room wrapped in her bath robe. Smiling she asked, "How'd it go?"

I couldn't help but return her smile, "Mom he's amazing. He took me to this barn that wasn't a barn, it was a little dance place. I met his parents, learned how to dance and just had fun. We would've had a great first kiss if not for my phone. Who would call me at this time of night anyways?"

I checked my phone irritated to see that it's Faith. Saying good night to my mom I took off my boots and ran up the steps. I quickly called Faith, "Hey. We soo need to talk."

I didn't let her finish, "Yes we need to talk. How about timing. Jared's lips had just brushed mine when you called interrupting it."

She inhaled a breath, "Ana you can't see him."

"What?! Why not?"

"Chelsea's made it clear to every girl at school that you purposefully broke her and Jared up so you could have him. The rumors will just get worse until you give up. You know how she can be."

My mouth fell open, "So instead of defending me and sticking up for me you go to her. Faith I thought you were a better friend than that."

"Ana please listen to me. I know you like Jared but he's extremely off limits."

Rolling my eyes I decided that I'm not letting her push me around. "Tell your new best friend that I'm not giving up just because she wants him. Goodbye."

I hung up before she could say anything and got ready for bed. When I laid down I got my phone out and typed in Jared's number. I sent him a text asking if he was awake. He responded shortly after saying, '_Yes I'm awake. Something wrong?'_

_ 'Let's just say that I am on Faith and Chelsea's bad side.'_

_ 'What do you mean?'_

_ 'Faith told me Chelsea's spreading nasty rumors but instead of defending me and sticking by me my best friend takes a dump on me.'_

_ 'Don't worry about it. We'll face it together Monday. Get some sleep for church.'_

_ 'Ok Good night.'_

_ 'Good night Ana. Sweet dreams.'_

I woke around 8 and hopped in the shower getting ready for church took a lot longer than just getting ready for a date. After I was clean I applied minimal makeup and put my hair up in a braided bun leaving my bangs down flowing over my forehead. I left the bathroom and went to my closet where I pulled out my cutest Sunday dress. I grabbed a pair of matching flats. Looking at myself in the mirror I decided that I had done well.

I walked down the stairs slowly not sure what to expect. Mom was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, dad at the table, Kameron in his high chair eating cheerios, Sammy sat in her booster seat eating fruit loops and Mark was no where to be seen. Mom put down her cup and looked at me, "I got a call from Chelsea's mom. She says that you humiliated her at the dance last night."

Sighing I sat down at the table pouring myself some coffee. "Do you believe her?"

Mom rolled her eyes, "Of course not but I need to be aware of what's going on in order to protect my baby girl. Now be honest what happened?"

I recalled the entire event to her before stopping for a breather, dad's paper had lazily folded at the crease and he stared at me dumb founded. Mom looked angry, "And you didn't hit her or yell back?"

Shocked my eyes widened, "Mom? I would never do that."

She smiled and her eyes softened, "Of course not. I raised you to be a well behaved young lady. But she's got it coming trust me."

Looking at the ceiling I sent up a silent prayer. Please lord if you are up there help me out here. I managed to finish my cup of coffee silently and left outside to hunt down Mark. I found him behind the barn so I decided not to interfere with his free time. I sat on the porch bored when mom came out with Kameron in her arms and Sammy's hand in her own. I helped them load up in to the Sedan before getting into my truck and following them to church.

Church is always interesting to me but today I just wasn't all here. I left sermon early deciding to go somewhere quiet to sit and think. I was surprised to see Faith join me on the front steps. "I'm sorry."

"Faith you do realize that is it a sin to lie in church."

She looked hurt but her face fell and she looked sad, "I know. That's how you know it's the truth. I know Chelsea's wrong but what can I do about it?"

Turning to face her I quickly said, "You could've been my friend and defended me when I actually needed it. True friends don't waiver in the face on an adversary. My faith in you has never waivered."

Her eyes started to water up, "I know. I feel so bad Ana. I want to help you. I will help you no matter what."

Looking at my friend I couldn't help but hate myself for making her cry but I hugged her and said, "Faith you are my friend and I'm sorry I treated you so horribly."

Mom and dad came out with the kids, my que that it's time to leave. I helped them load up, said goodbye to Faith and then left in my truck. I followed my parents' home but was surprised to see Jared's truck in our driveway with him leaning against it. When he saw everyone he smiled but it seemed a bit off. Hopping out of my truck I walked up to him and asked, "Hi. What's up? Why are you here?"

He looked at everyone and said, "Well I wanted to apologize for Chelsea's behavior last night and for what she's told all of our classmates. I've done some damage control and brought a forgiveness gift hoping to cheer you up." He reached in his truck and brought out one white rose. "This is for you Ana."

He handed it to me and I heard my mom sigh and my dad grumble. I glanced over my shoulder at them with my best disapproving look. "Thank you Jared. It's beautiful."

Mom quickly interjected. "Jared would you like to stay for a early dinner. We always have one after church."

He looked surprised but smiled, "Gladly. Thank you for your invitation."

Jared interlaced his fingers with mine as we walked to the house. I went upstairs to my bedroom to put the rose in a vase with water. Jared followed me but stood in my doorway as I got everything prepared for the flower.

Setting it on my dresser Jared cleared his throat, "This is a beautiful room."

Looking around I shrugged, "It's looked the same pretty much since I was 12."

He looked around and noticed my ribbons. "What are these for?"

Putting my hands behind my back I leaned in closer to look at them, "Well this red one was for first place in show, the yellow one is a participation ribbon for the Special Olympics horse style and the purple one is for barrel racing."

He looked impressed, "You sure do keep busy."

"I had to have something to keep myself busy. I've been single since birth."

He raised his eyebrows and asked, "Oh really? Why me? Why now?"

I stepped back blushing, "Well I'm not sure. You're really the first guy to notice me."

His hand brushed my bangs behind my ear, "You're beautiful and I'm sorry I didn't notice you sooner."

He started to lean into kiss me when mom shouted up the stairs. Jared leaned back and shrugged. "It'll be magical when it does happen."

I nodded and led him downstairs and into the kitchen where mom handed off Kameron to me. "Take him please so I can cook."

I carried little Kameron into the living room where I laid him down on the floor and started to play with him. Jared sat on an ottoman watching me. I looked over to him and asked, "Wanna try? He's easy to keep occupied."

He sat down beside me picking him up and playing with him. He played with his feet and hands. He even got some toys out. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

He looked up from Kameron long enough to see my smile, "Yeah, I have 2 sisters about 5 months old, twins. I also have 2 younger brothers. Jacob is 12 and Samuel is 15."

He looked back down at Kameron and started to play peek-a-boo with him. I saw something move in my peripheral and looked only to see mom standing in the doorway with dad. She looked so approving that it was hard to keep my smile for long. I shooed them away and took my opportunity. I leaned in and put my hand on Jared's right cheek. He looked up at me and I leaned into kiss him but this time I had Sammy jump on my back. Barely managing to avoid head butting Jared I started to play with her.

Sighing I gave up on the idea of kissing Jared for now. I tickled Sammy until she gave in and then she decided to run around trying to have me catch her. I caught her a few times mostly letting her escape. I plopped down next to Jared saying, "I give up. Switch."

I lightly slapped his hand and he raised his eyebrows at me, "Watch wrestling much?"

Laughing I said, "Jared I have a dad and older brother who dominate the TV. Of course I watch wrestling."

He handed me Kameron and chased after Sammy. He wore her out faster than I did. She plopped down next to me and yawned. Even baby Kameron was tired. "Dinner time."

Everyone shot up and went into the kitchen. I helped mom set the table and then set the food on it while the guys discussed different types of tractors. We sat like we normally did minus the exception of Jared who sat beside me. Mom had cooked up some chicken with homemade mashed potatoes, white gravy and green beans. Jared kept getting questions from everyone.

"So Jared we really don't know much about you." Mom broke the ice.

Jared looked at me, "I guess that's my fault. You see I'm not the most sociable person. But I guess the basics are I live on a farm about 7 miles from here. My mom and dad got married 3 years before having me. I have 2 younger brothers and 2 younger sisters. Umm not sure what else to tell you."

Dad swallowed his mouthful of food before asking, "What do you do for fun?"

Jared smiled, "Well I love to hang out with my friends on the weekend since that's really the only time I have free but on the weekdays I spend most of my time at practice and helping out on the farm."

Mark's turn, "Practice for what?"

"Well I play football-"

He didn't get his chance to finish since dad interrupted, "You play football?"

Jared's smile widened, "Yes sir."

"What position?"

Jared looked down at his plate, "I'm actually starting my first year as the Quarterback."

Dad laughed, "Son I think you'll do fine in this family."

He smiled and looked at me. I couldn't help but smile thinking Jared might be here more long term. After dinner Mark helped mom do dishes since we took turns and today was his turn. I walked around the property with Jared with our hands interlaced. "Your family really likes me."

I breathed in deeply, "Yeah they do."

He pulled me into a more wooded area and lightly pushed me against a tree. "I've waited all day to do this."

He put his right hand behind me on the tree and his left hand he placed on my hip. He slowly leaned in and connected our lips. At first it was just a simple kiss but we both had been so hungry for it that it slowly started to intensify. I kissed him one more time before pulling back for breath. He put his forehead against mine and breathed in deeply. "You, my dear, are my kryptonite."

Opening my eyes to look at him I realized I was looking directly in to his green eyes. He seems so happy and delighted from this. "Jared I've only existed in your world for a whole 2 days. How can I be your kryptonite already?"

He pulled me toward him enveloping me in a hug. "Ana you are amazing and 2 days is all it took for me to see it."

I wrapped my arms around him before pulling back and saying, "We should probably head back."

Smiling he took my hand in his again, "After you my lady."

We walked quietly back to the house where mom was on the phone talking to someone, dad sat in front of the TV with Mark and Kameron, Sammy is in her corner playing with some of her toys. I lead Jared upstairs before anyone notices and lead him to my bedroom. I leave the door open and have him sit on my bed. Grabbing a photo album I sit beside him and show him all my show pictures. I even show him the pictures of me when I had braces. He loved them all. Slowly I started to feel tired.

Jared noticed my droopy eyes, "Maybe I should leave. Let you get some sleep."

Smiling at him I put the photo album up and stood, "I'll walk you out sir."

Taking my hand he followed me downstairs. Dad noticed and asked, "Leaving so soon? The game just started."

Jared smiled and said, "Ana's tired and I have some homework I need to work on anyways. Thank you for having me."

Mom stepped out of the kitchen, "Come by anytime Jared. We loved having you."

Sammy ran up to him and said, "Good bye Mr. Jared. Will you come back to play with me again?"

Jared kneeled down and told her, "I will come back. As long as your sister stays here I'll come visit."

Sammy smiled, "Sissy is never leaving so you'll come here a lot."

He looked up at me before saying, "Yeah I guess I will."

He led me outside to his truck where he leaned back against the door and watched me as I stood across from him. "Thank you Ana. It was an amazing evening."

I stepped closer to him, leaning the length of my body against his I decided to kiss him one last time, before any one interrupts again. This kiss wasn't as hungry as in the woods but it still made my body get warm, knees go weak, and my stomach do flip flops. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

Everything seemed set until someone's head lights shone on us. I pulled away from him which made him smile, "Ana will you be my girlfriend? I know its so cliché but I really like you and don't want any other guy to have you."

Smiling I kissed him quickly. "That's my answer Jared."

He grabbed me pulling me in for one final kiss before he got in his truck and drove off. Heading toward the house I started to wonder who would come visit us. To my surprise it was Adam and Chelsea. They were standing on the front porch and I could see my parents through the windows watching. "Hey Adam, Chelsea. What's up?"

Adam looked from the ground up to me, "I wanted to come and say Thank you. If you wouldn't have went after Jared at the bonfire he would still be fuming wanting my blood. Because you helped him calm down he no longer has any desire to get revenge."

Nodding I looked at Chelsea, "I understand why he's here but what about you?"

Chelsea turned red but took a deep breath, "I wanted to say the same thing kind of. After the party and then the barn I decided maybe Jared and I breaking up was for the best. Adam and I are now dating."

It was quiet for a minute before Adam said, "Ok well that's all we wanted to say. Guess it's time to leave."

He started walking to his truck but Chelsea hung behind. Sighing she said, "Listen Ana, I feel you should know that Jared's leaving after graduation. He enlisted a month ago. There's no way for him to get out of it unless he breaks a law or something."

She left after that leaving me sitting on the porch speechless. Why didn't Jared tell me? Is Chelsea actually telling the truth? Deciding to deal with this tomorrow I walked into the house. Mom wanted all the details so I gave her a quick recap of what happened and headed upstairs. I quickly packed my backpack for school the next day and got ready for bed.

Mondays stink. I woke early at 5:30 and got ready for school. After I was showered and dressed in my jeans, junior school shirt and boots I grabbed my bag and hopped into my truck. It's about a 20 minute drive to school and I stopped at the coffee shop to get a quick coffee before school.

I pulled into the school parking lot parking in my same spot. I saw Jared across the lot talking to some of his buddies. He waved me over so I grabbed my backpack and coffee and walked over. When I was in their little circle I noticed that standing around him is Jason, whose field the bonfire was held on, Andrew, football player, and Sam, basketball captain. Each one of them has a girl with them. Jason has his 2 year girlfriend Serena, Andrew has freshman Grace, and Sam has his new girlfriend Sam.

They all said hi to me and I responded by nodding my head. Jared smiled at me and interlaced our fingers. Serena was talking about the game this weekend, "Are you coming to the game Ana?"

All eyes were on me so I shrugged, "Maybe."

Jason's eyes got wide, "Come on Junior. It's the first game of the season and we have the best team ever. Plus Jared's going to be playing."

Jared squeezed my hand lightly, "Well if you put it that way I guess I have no choice."

There were chuckles throughout the group. Sam quickly said, "If you want you could come to my house to get ready."

Confused I asked, "Get ready?"

She chuckled and responded, "Yeah. We need face paint, hair paint and proper clothes. We want to support our team."

Suddenly the game seemed more work then fun. But Grace saved me from having to respond, "Let's not go too overboard with it. I mean cheering does the job right."

Everyone agreed with her leaving Sam frustrated which was actually pretty funny. Before I knew it it was time to head to class. Jared came with me to my locker and I grabbed all my books I needed before lunch. He seemed to be thinking so I asked, "What's up?"

He seemed disappointed as he said, "I don't know your class schedule."

I smiled and handed my schedule to him from my butt pocket. "I have a copy in my notebook. First period is Chemistry."

He smiled, "Thank you. This makes it so much easier to walk you to class. Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"No but I have a feeling I will soon."

"Yes ma'am you sure do. Will you meet me by my truck after your…" He checked my schedule, "After your Clothing class."

"Yes sir I can. Now get to class."

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek before jogging down the hall toward his class. I walked into class and it suddenly got quiet. I sat at the table designated for my partner and me. I was excited to see Serena sitting across from me, "What's going on? Why did everyone get quiet when I walked in?"

She rolled her eyes, "They're all just being typical high school students. Jared and you are the talk of the school right now. I mean just this weekend he was with Chelsea and now he's with you. Just surprising for them. Big news I guess."

Quickly glancing around the room I started to feel very nervous. My lab partner sat down beside me, "Hey how's it going?"

Smiling I looked at my partner. Luke is by far the best male friend I have. He has medium length blonde hair with hazel eyes, pretty tall but not very athletic. He's a total cutie but he's not like most guys. "Hey Luke. I'd say its going as good as it normally is but unfortunately I can't."

He looked around the room clearly sensing the tense atmosphere. "Yikes what's their problem?"

Serena laughed, "You're so out of the loop." He looked at her confused, "Ana and Jared are a thing now."

His eyes got wide as he looked over at me, "No way. When did this happen?"

"Well I guess Friday night."

"At the bonfire?"

"More like after the bonfire. It's a long story."

Serena pounced on the opportunity, "Chelsea was caught with Andrew about to do the hanky-panky and Jared got pissed. He stormed off into the woods where yours truly there went after him. They sat and talked for a long time and the next day he took her out to a date."

Luke looked impressed, "Leave it to you to fall for him but it is in your nature to help out those around you."

Before I could say anything our chemistry teacher walked into the class telling us all about the experiment we're doing today. We were so busy and focused on our experiments that everything else just seemed to disappear. After class I was walking out with Luke when I bumped into Jared. He gave Luke a once over before grabbing my hand, "Hey. How was class?"

Jared seemed more focused on Luke then my question as he answered, "Ok."

"Oh Jared this is Luke, my lab partner and good friend. Luke this is Jared."

They shook hands but I felt the tension. I waved goodbye to Luke and dragged Jared toward my next class, "What was that about?"

He loosened up, "Sorry after Chelsea I just got defensive."

I turned to face him quickly getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. We kissed so intensely that I hoped it chased away any fears he had. When we pulled apart I quickly said, "Luke's nothing more than a good friend and my lab partner. Please don't be the controlling type."

HE searched my eyes for a minute then said, "Ok I understand and I promise I won't be. Good luck in Trigonometry."

I grumbled before walking into class. Trigonometry is nothing but notes so I had plenty of time to think. By the end of class I was already ready for lunch. I met Jared a little ways down the hall. "So is there any way I can get your class schedule."

Smiling, "Yeah I can write it for you during my next class. By the way I wanted to make sure your ok going to the game this weekend. I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"Jared relax. I don't mind going, I can actually invite my whole family. They would like it."

His smile got wider, "As long as you go I don't care who else is there."

That made me blush but he quickly leaned down and kissed my cheek before walking down the hall to his next class. I stepped into my classroom and sat down at my usual spot next to Faith. She noticed my blush and raised her eyebrows. "Jared making his move?"

I nodded smiling, "He's so amazing. This weekend I'm going to my first football game to watch my first boyfriend play. I can't even explain how happy I am right now."

We talked for a little bit while working on our dresses for prom. Clothing is all about making cool creations and since prom is next semester our project is to make our own dresses. My dress is a white ball gown that sweeps the ground. The top is very flattering with a little bit of lace. Faith's dress is more basic being knee length strapless and tight.

After class I put my books in my locker and headed to Jared's truck. What Chelsea told me the night before keeps going through my mind. Jared surprised me by sneaking up behind me. "Ready to go beautiful?"

I nodded and climbed into the passenger seat. He drove to this cute diner in town. We sat at a booth back in the corner and ordered drinks. I got sweet tea and he got lemonade. He seemed relaxed but I had to know if what Chelsea said is true so I blurted out, "Are you enlisted in the Army?"

His eyes got wide with shock. It took him a minute to respond and when he did he leaned forward and his face relaxed, "Ana, I enlisted in July. I leave for Basic Combat Training camp in June."

Not sure how to respond so I stared down at my cup. It was quiet until he said, "I'm sorry Ana. I should've told you sooner. Especially since you told me all your future plans, how you want to own your own ranch. I just wasn't sure how to tell you so I decided to wait."

"Why?"

Confused he asked, "Why what?"

"Why did you enlist?"

He leaned back and responded, "Well you see my parents are selling their farm once I graduate. They're buying a house in town to retire in. I don't have the money for my own place or college so the Army seemed to be my only option."

It was quiet between us again. The waitress delivered our food but suddenly it didn't seem all too appetizing. When we finished Jared paid and we left. When we got back to school we still had some time to spare before class so we both sat in the truck. Jared grabbed my hands and had me face them, "Ana please don't be upset or angry. I made this decision before I met you and there's no way for me to go back on it now. If I could I would."

Looking at our hands I responded, "I don't know what to do Jared."


End file.
